User talk:WiseAdventurer
Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Edit Where did you see the Temple of Time? —'Ceiling Master' 19:05, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :Just after Link fought the Bokoblins in the campfire, he arrives in the Temple of Time location. WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:09, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Oops, disregard that. Found a nice map screencap. 19:10, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Shrines Have you seen any confirmation that the shrines have had their names switched? It's a pretty safe bet, but Zeldapedia has always been a bit stricter on proof than most other Wikis, and I'd like to avoid any unnecessary page moves/deletions. —'Ceiling Master' 22:32, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :I understand, I will be more careful with this stricter rule. In fact, I have viewed the Oman Au Shrine renaming by Sir Real explaining that "In Polygon's recent gameplay video for Breath of the Wild, it was revealed that this shrine is now called Oman Au Shrine. It is currently unknown if other shrines have been given similar name...". Since we have three Shrines now named as such and the Oman Au Shrine was the first Shrine presented before, I easily guessed and maybe too quickly I recognize according to the strict rule, that it will be the general expression type now. However I have a general confirmation for other renaming things such as Well-Worn Pants.WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:17, January 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds good. I think we can safely assume that the shrines have all been renamed. —'Ceiling Master' 23:24, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Rollback :Thank you, I will be pleased to join and help the management team of Zeldapedia. I am glad you are proposing me because it is difficult for me to apply by myself! I would also inform you that I am a bots user on several wikis and I saw that most of your bot users are rather inactive, if you, all the team, think useful and helpful, I can use actively my automatic bot, WiseBot, on Zeldapedia and ask the Wikia Staff for a bot flag on Zeldapedia. WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:32, January 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I like the idea of having a bot. Although, I would like someone else's opinion on this. Green Rupee 20:35, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Lists :Thank you, I thought for now it was still under proposal and votes! Thank you for the explanation about the Category:Lists, it was rather unclear, I had already seen similar list pages added and since this kind of general category was usually to me for grouping list pages of a wiki, I thought useful to complete it. I have opened a discussion about this in order to have a clearer view and to propose a better management of these lists pages. Do not hesitate to answer me too there.WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:55, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on being promoted! You can now revert edits with one click and your name appears as teal or something. See you 'round! Green Rupee 07:23, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you Green Rupee for having proposed me, and thank you all, you, CM and ODL, for the promotion and your support, I am very pleased to join the Zeldapedia team.WiseAdventurer (talk) 11:32, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Message from metalreflectslime Do we have pictures of each and every figurine for The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker? If not, then I can do it within 3 years or so. -metalreflectslime :What do you mean exactly by figurine? Other than amiibo I guess, I have added them. I will not anyway be able to answer you, I suggest you to ask the community from the forum for any advices, requests or proposal for the wiki. WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:27, February 11, 2017 (UTC) https://zeldawiki.org/Figurines_in_The_Wind_Waker By figurines, I mean these. I do not want to plagiarize though. So I will do mine from scratch. Yes, I will the forum. -metalreflectslime I think we need "Sheikah" and "Sheikah Monk" categories. Also, what is your opinion on the Wind Waker figurines? --Metalreflectslime (talk) 23:10, February 24, 2017 (UTC) : The "Sheikah" category exists and, indeed, I have planned to add the Monk one. WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:12, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::How many Sheikah Monks are there? We'd only realigned a category there if there's a sizeable number. Oni Link 03:46, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::: There are more than 100 shrines, so I would say a lot of monks! WiseAdventurer (talk) 03:51, February 25, 2017 (UTC) There are 120 Male Sheikah Monks and 120 Shrines. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 03:54, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :Oh wow. At that size I'd actually consider not making pages for them at all. Though I suppose we do have a page for every random Minish so it's probably no harm. Still, that's massive leap from only one real Sheikah in the series before now! color="#66FFFF">Oni color="#007A00">Link 04:05, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :I think these pages are useful, anyway we have to keep in mind that Breath of the Wild is a singular Zelda game, this open-world huge adventure implies hundreds of locations, characters, materials, dishes, weapons, etc. like the Xenoblade games. WiseAdventurer (talk) 04:13, February 25, 2017 (UTC) I agree. We want this Wiki to be as complete as possible. We will also list locations for all 900 Korok and their respective seeds as well. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 15:47, February 25, 2017 (UTC) No, no. The person in the entire 1 hour video is a game reviewer. He confirmed it. He is a reliable game source. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 17:27, February 25, 2017 (UTC) : We have not to go and search for the source under the link providing, give the direct source only (here the video)... WiseAdventurer (talk) 17:56, February 25, 2017 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uBXd-lqoAE#t=25m39s 27:25 in the video. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 18:00, February 25, 2017 (UTC) I think we need a cooking pot location list too. : Thank you for the source, next time please rather add a direct source to the edit summary. No, we do not need pot locations because some of are in named locations such as Woodcutter's Cabin or a stable or a village, and others are in Campfires. So you can develop the campfire page instead and we can list their locations on this page. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:44, February 25, 2017 (UTC) I see. Actually, during the time you added the picture, I was hunting for that picture. You just edited quickly before I had the opportunity to edit. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 21:03, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I am 99% sure Link cannot cook nor eat the diamond. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 23:54, February 27, 2017 (UTC) : I am 100% sure that I am not perfect and I may leave mistakes, I am always taking a look back to my edits, so please again and again, do not interact with my current work, I mean the work I am doing at the moment. What is the purpose and the usefulness of this message? Please do not waste your time and my time with such a message next time. WiseAdventurer (talk) 00:00, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: King Rhoam Hi WiseAdventurer :) While I see where you are coming from when it comes to naming the page, especially with this this image. I think it's best to discuss this in a talk page. That way we can get other users opinions Roranoa Drake II (talk) :Yes, of course, but not now! It is too "spoilerish"! This page you have added was anyway needful as least as a redirect. No urgency, both links work. WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:02, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Islands : Yes but they are similar, I think they are comparable to Zora's Domain, Faron Woods, Kakariko Village cases. WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:48, February 28, 2017 (UTC) : And what about Zora's Domain, Faron Woods, Kakariko Village, etc.? (I probably do not well understand what you mean.) WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:05, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Requests for adminship Hey, WA, thanks for your request, but that's not exactly how promotions work here. I understand that because the community is so much smaller now than it was, we've bent some of the rules regarding rollback and adminship, but I'm still a believer in the rules we set out over the years. I've removed your request for now, A) because it didn't have the proper formatting for the request page, B) because you technically don't meet the time requirements after having gotten rollback, and C) because you never actually specified what position you were applying for (I know it's administrator, but someone unfamiliar with our site might not understand). Also, starting off with "I really do not like to apply" basically delegitimizes the whole request, so in the future, I would advise not to have any negative language in your requests. So obviously, it's nothing personal, but I feel you should have a substantial explanation as to why I removed your request. I hope all that made sense. —'Ceiling Master' 14:32, March 1, 2017 (UTC) : No problem CM, I understand, it obviously makes sense, I surely act too quickly when I saw the activity today! Thank you also for your advices. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:41, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Edit How is making 1 edit, edit warring? And thanks for the welcome. I can see why this wiki lacks editors AnimeOtaku2000 (talk) 20:14, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :You undid a reversion. Essentially that's aiding and abetting in an edit war. Your conduct and language is getting you very close to being blocked, so I would advise caution from now on. :As for the issue at hand, there is no explicit rule to use artwork in infoboxes specifically (though only in-game images and official artwork are allowed); regardless, it's the standard here, and a less-than-stellar screenshot is not going to take the place of official artwork. —'Ceiling Master' 20:23, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Okay fair enough. Sorry AnimeOtaku2000 (talk) 20:24, March 2, 2017 (UTC) : And you have initially undone the change made by an admin who explained in edit summary the reason. Also note that the Wikia community do not accept people using multi-accounts. WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:27, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :I think he took care of it already. Also I'm not sure what you are talking about with other half. I'm editing from campus if that means anything. AnimeOtaku2000 (talk) 20:31, March 2, 2017 (UTC) WA, I don't think that jumping to conclusions about sockpuppeting is the way to go here. I don't think there's enough evidence for that. AnimeOtaku2000, I didn't mean to sound too harsh, but it sounds like you got the message, and (believe it or not), I appreciate the tone of your response. I hope this won't detract from your experience here, and that you'll continue to make constructive edits alongside the rest of us. —'Ceiling Master' 20:33, March 2, 2017 (UTC) : You are probably right, bad old experience of very similar cases, when at least two new accounts (same day) are involved. WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:41, March 2, 2017 (UTC) New pages creation Thank you for the information and advice. I will attempt to follow the normal description format. I do apologize I am new and am still learning. If I have any question I would ask for your help, thank you for the input so far. Thank you. : You're welcome, and do not hesitate to ask for help. WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:05, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Deletion If you ever need a page or file deleted you can use to nominate it for speedy deletion (there's also to rename files). The template is used for borderline cases and has a page to discuss them on (although it hasn't been used in years). Thanks for all your help, you're doing a great job. Green Rupee 21:51, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you I did not know those templates, noted! WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:54, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Message from joelkalenuik Hey, this is joelkalenuik Sorry to ask for help, just made a new page called Language of the Gerudo but the other language pages don't work very well as a way for me to base the new page. I was hoping you could take a look at it, it is way more simple than I would have liked but I didn't quite know how to go about considering the language is only a few choice translatable words. Thank You. :Hi joelkalenuik, welcome to Zeldapedia and thank you for your contribution. You were right by deciding to write me for help. I have just edited this page, you can develop it and we will have a better view afterwards. :When you edit pages, in particular if you create new pages (locations, items, characters, etc.), please do not forget to respect the articles formatting. The easiest way is to always use the "Source Mode" edition, to take a look at a similar existing page, and if you create a new one, to open a similar existing page, to copy and paste in the new one. Thank you. WiseAdventurer (talk) 17:18, March 13, 2017 (UTC) About the quick-comments I have made... I realize now that, in hindsight, my summaries/quick-comments were indeed uncalled for. For this reason, I would like to own up to my being rude to you and as a man, give you my sincerest apology. I did not know your current situation at the time of some of those comments, but personally I feel that is no excuse, and I can admit you have done nothing that disrespects the editing rules. I wish for no ill feelings between us. Yours respectfully, Whirl Roller (talk) 14:14, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you. I was really surprised to read this comment, this kind of comments would have been unpleasant for anyone doing this edit. You did not disrespect the editing rules of course. Of course no ill feelings between us, particularly now you have explained and apologised. Please do not forget to be careful with the formatting, the best way being to always use the "Source Mode" edition, this allows not to correct the page afterwards! Many thanks. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:22, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Anytime, anytime. By the way, I know I admitted I was wrong in making those comments, and I still believe I am, but I was a little irritated at how wrong some of the facts were. I kinda have that tic, y'know? Before I knew of your circumstances. Other than that, you weren't doing anything against the rules like blatant vandalism, so I still feel bad about coming down on ya so ruthlessly like that. ::So, from one editor of Zelda Wikia to another, I'd just like to say that, "Work done in a rush usually leads to sloppiness or inaccuracy." A lesson I've learned 23 years of my life. If you'd like some friendly advice, I say try editing when you aren't hard-pressed for time, y'know? Or, do it when you ain't in a rush. If I offend you, I apologize. Sincerely, Whirl Roller (talk) 12:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: It was not "sloppiness or inaccuracy", it was just one forgotten word change (furthermore while the other had been replaced). Nevertheless, this kind of mistake are not necessary due to being hard-pressed for time, no one (perhaps except you! ;)) is perfect, anyone can leave mistakes, typos, etc. The only "lesson" to consider is thus to be tolerant and take time to think before writing to someone, warning, scolding or getting angry on someone. Do not forget that one of the main asset of a Wiki is to be regularly evolving, progressing, thanks to anyone, like correcting a few left mistakes. A problem usually appears when someone continues to edit without considering advices, warns, etc. WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:10, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ah, but my good man... I can readily admit that I am far from being a perfect human being, and can also admit I myself am guilty of editing mistakes. Again, I apologize for my rashness and will try to refrain from being such in the future.Whirl Roller (talk) 13:31, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Apology Hello WiseAdventurer, this is Kaidus. I wanted to apologize for the edits I made on the rusty weapon pages I did since I didn't know that type of edit is forbidden; I meant no wrong by it. THX for your time --Kaidus (talk) 01:52, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, I think the edits you made contained worthwhile information. As long as it doesn't sound like a guide or walkthrough or is useless information, it should be okay. Green Rupee 03:58, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Kaidus. You do not need to apologize! There is no problem, this often happens, many people want to add tips or strategy on articles while the community has decided not to do it. However this is possible to share tips and strategy on talk pages, user pages, blogs or the forum. :Now I have read Green Rupee's comment, I probably act to quickly as a busy worker and particularly by viewing the edit summaries you left "A tip I found on YouTube". I will change back a bit. Sorry for that. :I read again your sentences, but sincerely I do not still understand them, not really clear to me, what do you mean exactly? WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:06, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Shrines List Well, that's alright if you don't like "Tower Region" logic, but... that reverted all the names of Shrines that I listed there back to "many missing" instead of all 120 being listed. So I am not coming here to fighting. I come here to see what on your mind if you want them back on the list in the different way. And to be honest, "Others" section is just... not quite well-placed in the article - many of them are actually within the location of those areas, beside towers. Other than that, I also noticed that some Shrines were spelling wrong (Shorah Hah Shrine), some were listed twice (Ha Dahamar Shrine), and some "other reasons" (Daqa Koth don't exist). And those were what making it difficult to keep up on the details. FredCat 23:19, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Also, if you like, I managed to find the full-map of all Shrines located, thanks to BeardBear - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLEAE56Juhs&t=84s - to see if that could satisfy your necessary to cover all 120 Shrines. Again, if you have something different to improving that article, lemme know what's on your mind. FredCat 23:26, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Fred. It is not a matter of liking, that is subjective, Zeldapedia is an encyclopaedia so we need to match the game. The "Blabla Tower Region" expression in unofficial, it does not come from the game but the PB guide. It is true that the locations tree in BotW is vague, even the definition of the "region" is not easy. :Your help in completing the Shrine page is of course welcome, you can take a look at this page List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, to see how the locations are currently lists by "province" and "region". :If you see several misnamed Shrines and Sheikah Monks, many people sometimes write or report incorrectly names, you can report them to me because this implies not only a page renaming but also to fix links in all related pages. :Many thanks for your contribution and help. :I have just continued and completed the answer in your talk page. WiseAdventurer (talk) 00:27, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I acknowledged that part. And that's the reason why I came here to start the discussion. ::Why, thank you. ::There's second Shrine that was misnamed - Ka'o Muakagh Shrine, that don't exist - it's actually Ka'o Makagh Shrine. I got that cleaned out, while I let you delete the misnamed ones (Yes, Monk article also misnamed). ::Sure thing. ::So on the list that is actually absented in the Shrines were - I am aware that Tower Region is not thing, but I just use them as location of where they were within the scanning map, and it's the only article I can use is here; *Dueling Peaks Tower :Lakna Rokee Shrine *Lanayru Tower :Shai Yota Shrine - Denfo just added this in as I listed them :Dagah Keek Shrine *Lake Tower :Ya Naga Shrine *Wasteland Tower :Raqa Zunzo Shrine *Gerudo Tower :Sho Dantu Shrine *Central Tower :Namika Ozz Shrine *Ridgeland Tower :Mijah Rokee Shrine :Maag No'rah Shrine :Mogg Latan Shrine *Tabantha Tower :Bareeda Naag Shrine :Kah Okeo Shrine *Hebra Tower :Rin Oyaa Shrine :Dunba Taag Shrine :Gee Ha'rah Shrine *Woodland Tower :Rona Kachta Shrine *Eldin Tower :Qua Raym Shrine ::That would be all. FredCat 06:18, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I got the rest of Shrine names listed in the article. Again, feel free to correct them. I also created second Shrine article - Raqa Zunzo Shrine, to be exact. Let me know if I misplaced something in that article, so I can learn to not repeat them in the later articles. FredCat 10:37, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Thank you Fred. I have fixed some of them, it probably remains a few ones, the Shrine category must list 121 pages, 120 Shrines plus the main Shrine page. The main page still needs improvement and completion despite my update. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:37, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::No problem, glad that I put my effort to cover the rest of Shrines in that article. But... wasn't Shrine of Resurrection supposedly to be part of that list? I know that it lacked Sheikah Monk and nothing to reward but Sheikah Slate and a revive after a century of slumber. Beside the obviously parts, it would perhaps cover the reason of why it's not on the list. ::::And that list you just updating look much better, so I have no objection about that idea. Could handle better than that. :-) FredCat 21:19, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::I also covered this article, mimicking your formula that you made in shrine article. I also went ahead and fixed a couple of mistakes you overlooked. Hope that helps. FredCat 12:20, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Awesome Work Still getting the hang of usertalk stuff rip so I apologize if this is the wrong format or I mess this up somehow, but I just want to say that it's seriously amazing how much work you're doing for Zeldapedia. I'm pretty new to this wiki but honestly I'm quite impressed. I go to do like one edit and I see this massive wall of work you've done on the wiki activity section xD Idk how much appreciation ya get around here so eh, congrats man, keep up the good work! (also thank you for fixing my dumb link failures on pages, I'm working on it lol) ShiningWaters (talk) 11:31, March 24, 2017 : Thank you ShiningWaters, we really appreciate such a kind message! I probably spend to much time to the wiki, many hours each day, but we are currently only two regular members of the team to check, proceed, contribute, correct, since not everyone has played the game and they want to avoid spoilers. Do not worry for the small mistakes or typos you may leave, I know you are new here. The way how you and many other people are linking is sometimes weird like blabla. at the end of a sentence, or including quotes instead of writing them outside... but you are globally well respecting the articles formatting. Thank you for your helpful contribution as well. WiseAdventurer (talk) 17:40, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Sorry... Heya, sorry for moving the "stub" template to the top, I thought was where it goes xD... also, I didn't realize you were a staff member..! and nice work by the way :D! I haven't seen someone make so many pages in a day in a looong time! So, anyways, sorry for the vandalism. I didn't know I was vandalising (Is it vandalizing? Idek xD) well, bye, and have a nice day! (This is my first time using a talk page, so if I did something wrong... which I probably did, I'm sorry) Itsanicesunnyday (talk) 19:09, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :OK, I discard the vandalism suspicion (after the "stub" moves, about Ganon it is OK), thank you for having written to me and explained. About the vandali(s/z)e verb, both are correct, "s" for British English, "z" for American English. Have a nice day. WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:20, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm surprised nobody did that to the "Ganon" page before me... heheh... ::So it'd be "Vandalized" where I am... I don't know what to say after this... lol... ::I just wanted to leave a message here to make sure you knew I saw your reply.. hehe. Discussions How do I start a community/wiki discussion, do I leave it in the forums or start a "blog post"? (Kelis98 (talk) 14:31, April 2, 2017 (UTC)) :Yes, in the forum, the watercooler one. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:34, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Divine Beast article Which talk should I go to? Divine Beast talk or my user page? :Hi Jmh363905, you choose the correct option by opening the discussion on the Divine Beast article's talk page, I have just answered on this talk page.WiseAdventurer (talk) 00:29, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Side Quest On the side quest page, why would you include a # in the middle on two words? (Kelis98 (talk) 21:14, April 8, 2017 (UTC)) :Hi Kelis, thank you to ask me for it. The "#section" allows to launch directly to the section of interest in the article, if you click on it you will see! :) WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:19, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I know, I meant that it isn't exactly aesthetically pleasing, especially when you can use a link and get the same result. (Kelis98 (talk) 21:36, April 8, 2017 (UTC)) ::: OK, I see. CM finds the good compromise for the "aesthetic" point by adding a special template "!". I could have thought about it earlier but I did not this template had been added to this wiki.WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:08, April 8, 2017 (UTC)